pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Edit warring Sorry to bother you, but Kyurem147 continues to needlessly revert my edits, even going so far as to remove my talk page messages. I tried explaining things to him, but he's not interested. --Shockstorm (talk) 01:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry. I'll stop and talk it over with you When you and I get the chance. Removing that message was really big mistake and I forgot don't erase messages me or anyonelse, I apologize for that. Please don't block me. I'm trying to be enemies with Shock, but he just made it hard. Please this I all really big misunderstanding I swear! Oh and the artwork part see I loaded most of those arts, but besides that I created those catergories the first ones and I worked hard on them. I just didn't wanna see it all for nought is all. X please I swear I'm changing, all this delete marking is arranging. In one your messages you sent to me long ago said if I wanna delete (and recreate) something arrange it. I'll forget never that one. And that's what I what I've been doing with Spore. I've asked, we've made deals. I'll stop reverting now.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and the new gary's pokemon articles I don't if you've seen them, but I marked them because I don't think they're necessary. It may say gary has them, but none them made appearance. You know like Officer Jenny's Blastoise and Cameron's Watchog they were only shown on screen it's the same thing right? You said so yourself.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Botting Hey I'mma try to get to that stuff as soon as I can. Shockstorm's request is taking up a lot of bot power, in other words, I can't do another task until I'm done running the current one. :P I'll get to your's as soon as I get done with his... But sofar his the first part of his task is taking forever. >.< The Eevee Page has been deleted?? Hello, Energy X. For some strange reason the Eevee page has been deleted. Can you restore it? Moonlit Sylveon 16:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :EX sorry for the extra message. ~Moonlit Sylveon, it would appear that one of our users has marked pages that didn't need to be deleted, As being in need of deletion. which means that when I run the bot to delete the "Candidates for deletion" it deletes everything in that category.... :EX I have a feeling that you or I need to talk to Kyruem -whatever his/her name is- I'm unhappy with his/her behavior as of late... I see. . . Kyurem has been giving me a hard time with my image uploads, even though Energy X approved them. Will you be able to restore the Eevee page? I did quite a lot of work on the biology section and I am very sad to see that an important Pokémon page has been deleted. Moonlit Sylveon 16:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Blocked: Kyreum I've had just about enough of his behavior, and after reading up on talk pages, he's got a cool down block of a week. A link to the message Rismosis Yeah it is, which, entirely is not my fault, I had this problem before though, with Kyruem, because he/she put pages into the Candidates for Deletion that didn't need to be deleted.... Sorry! Sorry for undo your edits on Jimmy's Beedrill and Vincent's Meganium's pages! I undo the mistakes that I have made :(! Yes, these categories are not needed because not all Jimmy and Vincent's pokemon are listed to these categories! It's all okay now, no worries ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 17:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Vaporeon page Hello there! I would like to inform that Vaporeon page is deleted too as it was listed for deletion. I would like to ask you to recover the page as you did the same with the Eevee page. Thanks for reading this message! Lordranged7 (talk) 20:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Bot: Wow I don't know what's up with it, I'll have to get it "checked" hopefully we won't have any more problems with Kyreum. Navbox May I have permission to use the navbox on Code Lyoko, please. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC) That is the one. Yes. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) well... I'm going to replace it since it looks old-ish. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manga Not at the moment, no. What I meant was that I could get images from other wikis (I thought you said there was a Pokemon manga wiki that we could merge with ours, but I don't remember exactly). As for images and titles, I couldn't really find anything. Although I did find some sites where you can view the pages (and save them as images), although I'm not sure if that would be a good source. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I found some similar sites (http://kissmanga.com/manga/pokemon-adventures, http://manga.animea.net/pokemon-adventures.html, http://www.mangahere.co/manga/pokemon_adventures/). Hopefully that helps. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hoenn Route's I think you should talk to someone about adding info to Hoenn's Routes because some do have templates and info. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 00:20, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks so much. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 00:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Rename I think the site should be renamed back to The Pokémon Encyclopedia because people who sign up are confused with the The Pokémon Fan Fiction Wiki. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:56, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Super Secret Bases Should I make a Super Secret Bases page for OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire? Since they are different from Secret Bases? --GamerTimeUS (talk) 14:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Gym Leader Article What do you think if I replace the sprites of the gym leader's with their official artwork. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Could you ask Slaying to turn achievements on for MonoBook style, because I like to see them, instead of going back and forth between the two styles of the website. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Please look at this This is my message to shockstorm, please look at the link in the message and read it. The threads/Reply Thank you for those, you have certainly enlightened me to this problem, and I will be handling it with high regards to yours, the new users, and everyone else's irritation/hurt/aggravation over this incident. Thought you might like to read ~~~ :While it is a shame, justice and the well being of all the users has to be upheld. truly being admin is about fairness, not having favorites, knowing when to drop the hammer, and being able to motivate people. I hate to see a user with so many edits blocked, but sadly his actions require me to hand out the consequences of his actions. Message About the Bot EX/Shockstorm: this governs over the bot, I've got a user that will be able to do the botting that you guys requested. New Category Super Secret Base shouldn't the info on this page be on Secret Base? Fair Enough. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 11:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Brock sprites? When I go to edit Brock's sprites (since there listed wrong) there's nothing there, please help me to find the page to edit it. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:15, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Charmeleon and Charmander could you revert the names of the article's back to what they originally were before, I was tying to rename Charmander back but I called Chamaner instead, accidentally. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok I won't say anything like that, I only said it so the person wouldn't do anything like that again. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:04, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Ellis: you don't need to apologize, Energy didn't actually post those 2 messages :p. :Energy: Mismagius Star impersonated you using your signature and threatened to ban a user indefinitely. They also vandalized a bit, as seen . --Shockstorm (talk) 15:37, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, maybe ask the websites if it's okay for you to copy the images? Brock page redlinks show on the page, plus you could rename the sprites from '(Game)' to '(game)'. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Great To hear, I'll alert you if something else happens similar to this aswell. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure Well, the first few books of the manga I've got till Yellow Arc. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga No I don't. Sorry. DragonSpore18 18:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I've uploaded all item sprites. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Please change charmandesr and charmeleons name back. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) good thanks. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) To me Corocoro have confirmed new artwork for Flannery, Norman, Wattson, Sidney and Phoebe because its in the book. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Are these character's pokemon from a real manga? I wonder if these character's pokemon come from a real manga (maybe 4koma?) or they come from a fan-made manga (aka doujinshi)? Look what I found: If they are from a fan-made manga (or maybe they are fanfictions?) then these pages should have been deleted! We should only listed characters and pokemon from REAL 'manga and not from fan-made manga (or any fan-made stuff) -_- Nectaria (talk) 21:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I Like it, i goes into depth about the chapter, but not deep enough for the reader to picture it all in the head, which is great because it's better to read the book than read what some has written instead (no offence(I'm no judging by the way)). 'Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Deletion The photos is mine by my user, You can not delete my photos by my user. Stop message and I hate message. (talk) 22:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Cries/.ogg files Hey, what happened to the .ogg files? The cries of the Pokémon can't be heard now. Adrian Perry GZ 00:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Well anyway, its great. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) The "Pokémon:" section on the AdventuresChapter template seems to be underneath were the pictures would be or are. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) sure ok and slaying to make sure everytime we edit it doesn't automatically put a tick in the "follow this page" box. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 10:27, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Should I rid the titles of the Frontier Brains from the title of the articles. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll change the title's to their manga then to their title and name. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Revert Could you revert Towe Tycoon Palmer (Adventures) to Tower Tycoon Palmer (Adventures). Please. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Diamond & Pearl manga Hello there! I saw you recenly talking regarding to the Pokémon manga. If I could help with it, I do own two volumes about the Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga, being volume 1 and 7. I could scan them and add then to the wiki, and make pages about it. That is if it is okay by you. I would like to hear your opinion first before doing it. Thanks for taking your time to read my message. Lordranged7 (talk) 18:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I believe they are no fanfic manga as I have bought them from an actual store. The covers from the volumes I have, are on the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Adventure! and on Koya pages. I will add the images as soon as I have the time for it. Should I add all the images for each chapter or only the important ones? :Thanks! :Lordranged7 (talk) 21:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, I will add the plots too. Thanks for allowing it! ::Lordranged7 (talk) 21:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok and can you delete the previous images on the articles of the gym leaders because i replaced them to be easier to use and the new ones have simple names. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) When admin can you rename files at once. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok sure. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I have solved The AdventuresChapter problem, the rowspan for the image needed to increase from 8 to 9. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Time Is it time for me to request for the MD Wiki to be closed and re-directed to here? I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 14:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Website rename What do you think to the idea if The Pokémon Wiki changed back to The Pokémon Encyclopedia? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request Hi Energy! In regards to your message left on Slay’s Talk. Sorry if I messed something up, I assumed that because you were asking for the contents of Category:Candidate for deletion to be deleted that someone had already gone through and checked to make sure everything in it was fine to be deleted. If you want though, when you are going through the Candidates for deletion, if you’ll just categorize the things that are okay to be deleted in like Category:Okay to be deleted or something like that then I can just delete those specific ones. If you ave any more questions about the bot just let me know! :) Cheers! :) «Corey» 18:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bot Hey! I’ll go ahead and set up a bot to start automatically switching Pokemon to Pokémon as well as things like PokeBall to PokéBall etc. This will only affect page contents, unfortunately I’m unable to edit page names automatically. If you have anything else you want done let me know :) P.S. I’ll be using my personal bot to make the edits but if you would like for me to set up a new bot account, User:PokéBot for example, I would be more than happy to! Cheers! :) «Corey» 21:17, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Remodeling Pages I want to start remodeling pages, but I dont know where to start. I dont get what remodeling is in the first place. Plz help. Thx --GamerTimeUS (talk) 04:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you think Gen VI sprites should have Gen I sprites in there categories? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 05:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Do Jessie and James have a love connection between each other --Melody of Team Rocket (talk) 05:37, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Melody of Team Rocket Re: Manga What I usually do so that I don't violate some copyright rules by taking an image from one of those online manga readers is to buy the hardcopy of the manga and then scan it myself. 08:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) DP Adventure manga Hello there! I have still a question regarding the DP Adventure manga if it is okay. Should I use the same templates for the volumes and chapters pages as they are used for the Pokémon Adventures volumes and chapters or should I use another kind? Thanks for reading! Lordranged7 (talk) 10:47, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Okay! I will do that then from now on. Okay, I will leave that to you~ :Lordranged7 (talk) 13:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Tell that to Shockstorm and Moonlit Sylveon because there putting the two categories together when uploading sprites. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 11:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) On wikipedia there spelt the way I edited them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok let me do that one I have uploaded the leaks in a minute. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Remodeling So how would I do this. I'm trying to finish all the remodeling and article stubs. Re: Sprite categories Okay, that's much simpler. Thank you for letting me know how to properly categorize the sprites. I'll keep that in mind for future sprite uploads and I will be sure to correct the categories of the Electrode sprites I've uploaded. Moonlit Sylveon (talk) 16:27, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I kept the Generation categories for now since Gaewahsan had them on sprites already and I wasn't sure what to do with them. Later when I go through the Sprites category I'll remove those when I see them. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:57, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hey Energy. It seems that a bot flag has not yet been added to user:CoreyBot, so for now I’ll have to hold off on using him. The next time I get in contact with Slay I’ll ask him if he sent in the requesting my bot be flagged. Until then if you think of anything else just let me know and I’ll add it to CoreyBot’s queue. :) Cheers! «Corey» 23:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Shockstorm has requested that I remove all the media from Category:Sprites. Are you okay with that? :Alright, I’ve added it to his queue. Once I get the bot flag I’ll start him up and let him run through real fast. :«Corey» 23:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah >.< I always refer to it as a him. I dunno why. I guess cause it’s kinda an extension of myself. :P ::«Corey» 23:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Energy, regarding the anime character links: I think we should specify that the links should be changed only on pages with the episode templates. Otherwise, the bot will change all those links to link to anime character pages, even on articles that only appear in the games, not in the anime. Just wanted to give you a heads up about that. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah its actually better i'll revert the one's I changed. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) What's the job Ok what's the job? DragonSpore18 16:40 July 14, 2014 (UTC)